Four Simple Words
by Valkyriee
Summary: I don't own the series, this is purely for fun. Jack has something to tell Carly, but it's not what she thinks it is. Will he be able to tell her everything? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay this is the Jack x Carly one I promised. I am sorry for the wait, but I was debating which way to go with this story. **

Jack stared at Carly out of the corner of his eye. The young woman smiled at him and looked out the window. She flipped on the radio and smiled as one of her favorite songs filled the air.

"You're being really quiet, is something wrong?" Jack inquired.

"I feel terrible about what happened to Aki."

"That wasn't your fault! Now quit saying that!" The young man snapped at her, then softened his voice at her startled expression. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Just try not to worry."

"Okay. I'm sorry to have annoyed you. I'm sure you're right." Carly replied softly.

_Dammit, why'd I have to snap at her again? If she worries about Aki all day, it'll spoil my surprise. Darn girl has to get sick now._ He sighed and parked near the planetarium.

"Are you ready to walk around?" The journalist asked as she stared at him.

The stubborn, duelist nodded and got out to open the car door for his date. "Th, thank you." The girl blushed at the gesture.

"Sure." Jack stammered as he noticed how adorable she was while blushing.

They explored the building in silence as they waited for the main show in the planetarium. After about an hour, the tourists were taken into a theater. As the lights went out, Carly grasped Jack's arm. He reluctantly put his arm around her after debating with himself.

"Oh, how beautiful." The girl gasped as stars lit up the screen.

Jack stared at her and smiled as she relaxed against his chest. _I'm kinda glad Yusei and Aki couldn't make it._ He grinned at the thought and his luck. _Guess I should call or something to see how she's holding up._

After the show ended, the couple went to a nearby diner for lunch. Jack scowled at the people who stared at them as they entered. _Nosy bastards._

Before he could tell the onlookers off, Carly spoke up. "Let's sit over here, okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I don't really care where we sit." The youth replied testily.

She smiled at him and Jack felt his heart skip a beat. He averted his gaze and tried to find something out the window to watch. Carly watched him. _He seems so nervous. I wonder what's up._

"Is something wrong, Jack?" She finally asked.

"Huh? It's nothing."

As the waiter approached, Jack glanced over the menu. "What would you like to drink?"

Jack waited until Carly ordered her milk before saying, "I'll have tea."

"You still look kind of tense. Are you worried about Aki?"

"She's got Yusei to fret over her. Why would I spend my time and energy worrying about something I can't change?"

"Because she's our friend. It's only natural to be concerned about her when she's sick or hurt. After everything we've been through together, I kinda wish you would open up to me a little bit. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. Just forget I mentioned anything." Carly stammered.

Jack stared into her deep, blue eyes and took her hand. "I can give it a try, if you really want me to. As long as it's for you, I guess it wouldn't kill me." He blushed as he answered.

Carly smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to do that. I love you just the way you are. Awkwardness and all."

Jack's blush got a shade darker and he looked away. "Fine then."

The waiter returned abruptly and took out a notepad. "Have we decided what we're having?"

"I'll just have the chicken chow mein." Jack replied shortly.

Carly smiled at the waiter and told him. "I'd like the sesame chicken, please."

_I wonder what we should do next. Maybe a carriage ride through the park or a walk on the beach. Something so I can ask her._ His hand drifted to the small box in his coat pocket.

"Jack?" Carly stared at him with a small smile tracing across her lips.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" The young man's attention snapped back to his date.

"No. I just don't like seeing that frown on your face. You know, you can tell me, if there's something bothering you."

"It's nothing. I'll be right back." Jack replied and headed to the restroom.

Carly stared after him and bit her lip._ He's hiding something. I hope it's nothing bad. Oh, what if he's trying to dump me? Maybe that's it. I wonder what I did. _As her anxiety grew, the food arrived.

When her date returned, Carly bent her head and tried to eat. Jack stared at her in bewilderment as he tried to calm down. _What's wrong with her?_

After they'd finished Jack paid and led Carly out to the beach. As they walked, his eyes kept drifting over to the girl's forlorn expression. His stomach knotted up as he pondered the possible causes for her mood swing.

**So, am I doing okay? I was a bit nervous about this story. Let me know what you think. And find out if Jack will be able to tell Carly what's distracting him, if you don't already know, next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story. Will Jack bear his heart to Carly? Read and find out.**

Jack watched Carly impatiently. The girl glanced at him and forced a smile as she took his hand.

"Is something wrong?"

_Yes._ His mind said as he replied, "No. Nothing at all."

Carly sighed and tried to distract herself. The couple sat on the beach as the sun began to set over the sparkling water. "Jack, you haven't said anything in hours. Are you angry at me?"

The young man shifted awkwardly under her scrutiny. "Let's go to the park. I thought a carriage ride might be fun."

Finally, Carly couldn't take anymore. "What is it? What did I do wrong? It's just cruel to do this to me. If you want to break up with me or scream at me, just get it over with."

Jack stared at her, stunned. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"You've been acting funny all day. I can't take it anymore. You're talking even less than usual, and you seem afraid to even look at me!"

"... … ." He knew what she said was true. _Maybe that's why she was acting so sad before._

The dark haired journalist stood and started away from him. As she wondered through the crowd on the pier, tears formed in her eyes._ He still wouldn't say anything. Maybe I do need a boyfriend who will open up to me. And Jack just can't. _Carly sat at the end of the pier alone and cried.

Jack raced along the beach and through the tourists as he searched for Carly._ Dammit! Because of me, she's hurting._ "Carly!"

He was beginning to grow anxious, when Crow rounded the corner. "Jack? What brings you all the way out here?"

"Never mind. Have you seen Carly?" Jack demanded impatiently.

"Actually, I have she was on the pier. It looked like she was crying. Did you two have a fight or something."

"Mind your own business. Get lost, I have to go to her." Jack pushed past Crow and raced off towards the pier.

_He's as fun to be around as ever. Poor Carly, I wonder what the jerk did? I guess I should go check on them._ He sighed and followed after his friend. _There goes my plan to hook up with someone here._

Crow found them at the end of the dock. When he spotted them, Jack had a strong grip on Carly's arm and the girl was still weeping. _Oh hell, this isn't good._

"Jack, let her go, you're hurting her." He said as he got closer.

"Mind your own damn business, lackey." The young man's violet eyes snapped angrily at him.

"Look, you don't have to be an asshole all the time. That girl really cares about you and you're gonna do this to her, of all people. Just let go of her arm."

By this time a curious crowd had gathered to stare at them. Jack glared at his orange haired companion. _Damn him, I didn't want all these people here. They're all staring at us._

Carly stared at Crow and tried to implore him. "Get away, Crow. Jack might hurt you, he seems really mad."

"I can't leave you like this. He's obviously hurting you for no good reason."

"You don't even know what's going on, bird brain. I was going to say something really important before you had to but in!" Jack retorted sharply.

"Jack, leave Crow out of this. It's between us, you don't need to be angry at anyone else." Carly begged him softly.

The young man stared at the sobbing girl and released her arm. "Carly, … you really think that I could possibly be mad at you?"

"I don't know. You never tell me anything. You just push me away or snap at me. I … … I want to know what's on your mind. I said it was okay to keep these things to yourself, but it's not. I want you to trust me with everything."

Jack stared at her and felt his heart grow heavy at the pain he'd caused her. The sight of tears streaming down her beautiful face nearly broke his heart. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. _To hell with my pride. She's worth it._

"You want to know what's on my mind? Okay, then." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled the box out. "Carly, will … will you marry me?"

The girl stared at him, frozen in her surprise. "Do you mean it?" She finally squeaked.

He opened the box to reveal the ring his mother had left him. "I wanted to find you a better one, but Aki got sick before I could. Will this do for now?" The boy mumbled.

"Yes. And I don't want any other ring. This one's perfect. I'll look at it and remember today and how dense I've been."

Crow had to pick his jaw off the ground before he could react. "Oh man, Jack. Wow, congratulations you two."

"Get lost, Crow and take the peanut gallery with you." Jack ordered. "You aren't dense at all, Carly. Today was my fault. I couldn't get over my stupid pride and tell you what I so desperately wanted to say."

**Well what do you think so far? I can't tell you what the next chapter holds, but please tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for your reviews and for reading. I'm sorry for making everyone wait, but I was debating over some things about this story.** **Please read and tell me what you think, thanks.**

Only after the onlookers had dispersed did Jack look at his weeping fiancee. "Wait, why are you crying now? What'd I do wrong?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, silly. So this is what was bothering you all day?"

"Yeah. Look, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just … I don't know, I get all tongue tied and nervous around you. Anyway, just ask me what you want to know."

"I want to know what happened to me when I was a dark signer. Not for the paper, just for me to know. I need to know about it." Carly replied and took a deep breathe.

Jack stared at her and sighed. "I guess I should've told you before, but I just didn't want you to think anything was your fault. I thought it'd make you sad and then I wouldn't be happy."

"I understand." The girl replied and waited for him to begin what she knew would prove to be somewhat painful for her.

Carly listened intently as Jack told her all the things she was unable to remember. Her throat felt tight at the thought of all the pain and worry she'd caused him. The pier had been empty for a while after the tale was finished. Carly sighed as the truth sank in like a knife.

"Thank you for telling me." The dark haired, young woman whispered over the lump in her throat.

The blond storyteller nodded. "Yeah … . Well, I guess I should've done this the first time you asked. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I … ? Wait, when did it get so late? How long have we been here?"

"You're just now noticing?" Jack looked at her in disbelief.

Carly met his gaze and blushed. "Well, I … I wasn't really paying attention to the time after everything that happened. I'm sorry, you probably want to go home now."

The young man was quiet a moment before doing something she didn't expect. He began to laugh, "Why would I want to go home? It would suit me just fine to stay with you for … . Well, it just would suit me to be with you." Jack stopped before he voiced his thoughts.

"Jack? What were you going to say just now?" The journalist turned her attention back to him.

He sighed. "I'm not very good at showing any soft sides. I'll try to work on that and tell you later, if that's all right with you."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me everything. However, I want you to know that you can trust me to help or comfort you when you need it."

The youth stared at her in bewilderment and surprise before smiling. "I'll try to remember that."

"We should go home now." Carly sighed at the thought of the evening coming to an end.

"Wait. There was another reason I had to do this tonight." Jack held her in place as a meteor shower danced across the sky.

"Oh! Jack, it's beautiful." The girl gasped as she watched.

The prideful, young man looked around once before wrapping his arms around her. Standing there with Carly was enough to make him feel completely at peace with the world. Jack watched the as a smile touched her sweet face.

"Did you really plan all of this just for me?" She whispered and glanced back at him.

"I wanted to do something special for you. I want you to remember today for the rest of your life. Did I do a good job?"

Carly smiled. "I am so happy just knowing how much thought and care you put into this." She bent her head and cried from the overwhelming joy she felt. _I can't believe how lucky I feel right now._

After the meteor shower, the couple made their way back to Jack's car. He took his dark haired angel home and walked her to the door. Carly looked at Jack and kissed him sweetly. The young man smiled and returned the kiss as his arms twined around her.

"Good night, Carly." Jack whispered when he released her.

"Jack? Would you, maybe, stay here with me tonight?"

The blond signer looked at her and shook his head. "Let's take this slow. It'll mean so much more if we wait until the wedding night."

Carly nodded and watched him walk back to his car. "And lock that damn door before you go to sleep, you got that?"

"Yes, I will. Good night. I love you."

**So should I include the wedding with this story? Let me know what you think? And please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**This story skips ahead to after the last chapter of "Nursing Aki". I hope everyone enjoys this. Wedding chapter pending. Thanks everyone for your patience, I've been a little ill due to the heat recently, so I'm so sorry for the wait.**

"So, how much is your dress?" Jack requested as he and Carly ate lunch.

"Oh, it's sixteen hundred dollars. Not including alterations and the vale." The dark haired girl replied in a low voice.

"Okay. Have you thought about the other preparations any?"

"I was thinking maybe Aki and I could work on them. I mean, I know you probably find all of this to be incredibly boring."

"Sounds good. Just let me know what you need. I don't want you worrying about the cost of the wedding."

"I want to help with something, though. I'd feel bad letting you pay for everything."

Jack stared at the sweet girl across from him and smiled. Then, when he couldn't have been more content a girl paused and stared at them.

"Oh my god! Carly? Is that really you?" The cocky, blonde reporter asked incredulously.

"A, Angela. Umm, hi, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to find a good story. It's been really boring lately." The girl sighed, running a hand through her hair in a callous way. "How's that blog page or whatever it is of yours?"

"I actually have a job at a newspaper, you know." Carly replied tensely.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. They hired you to get those interviews with Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo that you had, right?"

Jack glared at Angela and answered before Carly could. "If you're done, she's busy now. Take a hike."

She turned to him and gasped. "You're Jack Atlas! Why are you here with her? I mean she's only a blogger who got lucky once."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I WAS having a quiet lunch with my fiancee. Now beat it, bitch."

The astonished reporter stared at them for a second longer before walking away. Carly's jaw went slack as she gaped at Jack. The young man looked at her and smiled as they began to laugh.

"I can't believe you really did that!" Carly gasped as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Remember to breathe, dear." Jack snickered.

The rest of their lunch was quiet. Jack paid and led Carly outside, to a park. The raven haired girl's crystal blue eyes lit up when she spotted a horse and buggy. Jack guided her to it and helped her in before he followed her. The horse started off, pulling them at an easy pace.

Carly smiled and glanced at Jack. _He always manages to surprise me. He can be so sweet at times._ She snuggled against him shyly, but relaxed when the proud, young man put a hesitant arm around her to hold her closer to him.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Does this make up for the clumsy way I popped the question?"

The girl chuckled and looked up at him. "You didn't have to make that up to me. It was a wonderful surprise."

"But I made you cry in a bad way. Your tears should've been only happy ones that day. I think I kind of screwed that up for you so I wanted to fix that."

She shook her head. "You blame yourself too much. I freaked myself out and jumped to conclusions. It was my fault that your plans were ruined."

The violet eyed signer put a finger gently to her lips to silence her. "I don't want anything to ruin the joy I hope you feel right now. So let's forget about casting blame. The important thing is that you know I love you very much."

"I will never doubt that again. And I love you, too."

Jack laughed and put his head softly on hers. "So what should we do for a honeymoon?"

"I think we have bigger problems than that. You told a reporter that we're engaged. Every news reporter in the city is gonna be hounding us now."

"I really don't give a shit. I'll tell them what I told her. That you are mine and to get lost."

Carly laughed at the blunt way he phrased that and thought to herself. _Knowing him, he'll probably say just that to anyone who asks. I kinda feel for anyone else who tries to interview him._

It was a known fact that Jack Atlas was extremely difficult to get an interview with. He found reporters too nosy and callous. It was extremely ironic to Carly that he loved her so much. She giggled as she realized that.

"What is it?" Jack requested as he looked at her in concern.

"Well, I was just thinking about how ironic it is that you fell in love with a journalist."

The young man laughed at that. "I'd never thought of that. I guess I should have since you're the only one who ever gets an interview with me."

Carly grinned and sighed as the gentle, night air and the sound of the horses hooves on the cobblestones calmed her. The date was over too soon for her liking and she frowned as Jack dropped her off at her apartment. Then, she took out her cell phone.

"Hey, Aki." She said when her friend answered.

"Hey, how was the alone time? Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah. Jack took me on a carriage ride through the park after we ate."

"Was that before or after you guys announced your engagement? That reporter who's always bugging you was blabbing about it on the news a couple of hours ago."

Carly groaned. "Jack kinda did that during lunch. He got frustrated by her attitude and told her to take a hike. Then that came in."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Aki laughed.

"Yeah. Good night. I'll call you later."

** So, how am I doing? I hope everyone likes the story so far. Please let me know what you think. And again, sorry for the delay. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here's chapter 5. I had a really hard time on deciding how to do this chapter. I'm a bit nervous about it even now. Let me know what you guys think, please.**

"You still haven't told me where we're going, Jack." Carly grinned.

"Martha has invited everyone over for Thanksgiving dinner. I was hoping you wouldn't mind going over there."

"Why would I mind? It sounds nice." The journalist replied.

Jack smiled as a thought occurred to him. "You know, we could've used this to announce our engagement had all the reporters in town not done it for us."

They laughed as Martha's house came into view. Even from outside, Carly could hear the laughter from inside. Jack pulled them to a stop and got out to go open Carly's door and help the girl out.

Martha threw the door open and pulled them both into a tight embrace. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Jack you could've brought her over here sooner."

"Sorry, Martha. I had intended to, but we've been really busy."

Yusei chuckled as he watched Jack attempt to calm Martha. "Martha's quite angry that I was the first to find out. Then, after telling Aki, you just let the reporters announce it."

"Tsk," Aki laughed, "You're hardly one to talk. You told me before they did, sweetheart."

"Oh, is that so?" Jack glared at his friend and laughed.

After a good laugh, dinner was served. There was every dish anyone could name. "Did you make all of this, Martha?" Carly inquired.

"I had a little help. Aki and Yusei arrived early this morning to lend me a hand."

"I wish you would have told us so we could've helped."

Jack sighed. "I tried to convince them, but everyone insisted that you and I have enough to do with planning the wedding. I told you guys she'd say that."

"Am I really that predictable?" Carly asked in dismay.

"Yeah, you are. It hardly takes any effort to tell what you're thinking." Jack grinned.

"You're so mean!" The girl cried.

"I'd have a stroke, if he were to be nice for very long." Aki snickered.

Yusei laughed as Jack punched his shoulder. "What'd I do?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I can't punch a girl, so you'll suffice and you did laugh."

As Jack and Carly headed out after dinner, Carly smiled. "That was so much fun. Don't you think so?"

The driver shrugged. "I could've been just as happy with just me and you. Besides, they're really irritating."

"I can't be the only person you like."

Jack looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"

Carly laughed. "That's not very nice, you know."

"Tell ya what, I'll like more people," Jack paused as she stared at him, "when we have kids."

The journalist coughed and laughed nervously. "Jeez, that caught me off guard."

The young man grinned. "Martha's kinda expecting it. She said we owe her that much for making her wait to congratulate us."

Carly felt her face turn at least ten shades of red. The city seemed to glow in the light of the sunset. Jack's breath caught at the ethereal glow the sun cast around Carly's dark hair.

"You're staring, love." The lovely, young woman pointed out.

"S, sorry. I'm trying not to. Guess I can't help it." The young man looked away hesitantly. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm having the girls over to watch movies and talk about stuff. Misty says she's going to give me some make up tips she uses."

"All right. Have fum with that. I'll see you after work tomorrow." Jack said as he walked his fiancee to her door.

"Okay. Good night, Jack." Carly smiled and gave the duelist a sweet, gentle kiss before going inside.

A few hours later Aki and Luna arrived, followed quickly by Mikage and Misty. They were watching _City of Angels_ as they talked and giggled. "So what are they colors gonna be?" Aki inquired.

"I think maybe navy and violet. What do you guys think?"

Misty nodded. "Sounds good to me. Have you looked at cakes or flowers yet?"

Carly's silence told them the answer. "Good grief. That leaves us with a lot to do!" Mikage exclaimed with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I did buy some magazines we can look at."

Aki shook her head. "We have to start looking. Let's go out tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Thanks, girls. While we're at it, we should probably look at dresses. I want all the bride's maids to be in navy."

"Sounds like a plan." The girls laughed.

The next morning, they set out at eight o'clock. "It's way too early for this." Aki grumbled.

"Quit complaining." Mikage mumbled.

Jack watched the clock as he and Yusei made repairs to a motorcycle. _Damn. Will this day ever end? I'm ready to go home._

"Are you even paying attention, Jack?" Yusei inquired in an amused voice.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just wondering how the wedding shopping is going."

"I figured as much. Why don't you go ahead and meet up with Carly? I can finish this up."

"You don't have to cover for me. I can wait until we're done."

Yusei shook his head. "Go. Tell Aki I'll see her later tonight. It's an easy repair. It'll be done in no time."

" … … Thanks, I guess." Jack replied as he stood up.

"Don't mention it."

When Jack called, Carly and Aki were judging the dresses the girls were trying on. "Hi. Are you off work already?"

"Yeah. Yusei said he could finish up. Tell Aki he said he'll see her tonight. Where are you guys?"

"At the bridal shop. The girls are looking for their dresses."

"Okay." Jack replied as he hung up.

Carly waved when Jack walked in. Then as she watched him something occurred to her. _He looks so out of place here. I hope he's not too uncomfortable._ "Jack, if you want to you can do something else while we shop."

"You want me to leave?" He requested.

"No, not at all. I just thought you might want to do something else."

"I'm fine." Jack smiled at her as he took a seat beside her. "I'm here because I want to be."

When they were done, Jack and Carly were left alone to enjoy some alone time. "You sure you want to do all this today? I can look at flowers later."

"It's fine. So, which flowers do you like?"

"The tulips are pretty and the daisies." The girl smiled as they looked through the rows of flowers. "Don't you think so?"

"Huh? I guess so. Flowers aren't really my forte."

Jack scowled a bit when she giggled. "Sorry. You just seem so lost in here."

"You don't have to say it like that. I came with you today because … I don't want you to think I'm not interested in the way the wedding's gonna be set up. And I want to be with you, of course."

Carly smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

The proud young duelist blushed and scratched his head. "Yeah. It's really not a big deal."

_He's so thoughtful. He wanted to make me happy._ She smiled and leaned over. "We have to find a caterer next."

"Let's wait on that. I'm sure you're getting hungry. I was thinking we could go to dinner next."

"You're gonna spoil me, you know." Carly laughed.

"So? I like to treat you well. And you look so pretty when you smile like that."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I would like to know if you all want me to skip to the wedding or do the holidays that separate between December and May in the next chapter. Let me know what you think, please. And, do tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** This is the Christmas chapter since most of the voters wanted me to include the holidays. I hope everyone enjoys, and to all of those starting back in school now, I wish you the best of luck. I'll try not to let the homework delay the stories too much.**

Jack frowned as he and Yusei walked through countless stores to Christmas shop. "This is infuriating." He grumbled.

"She'll like anything you give her. Just relax."

"That's part of what makes choosing something so hard." Jack sighed in dismay.

"Didn't you have anything in mind? From what Aki told me this morning, Carly already has your gift picked out." The raven haired duelist smirked.

"As friends go, you're pretty useless. I was thinking of surprising her with a new laptop, but that doesn't quite seem special enough."

"Christmas is in a few days, you know. You're running out of time." Yusei pointed out.

"Fine, smart ass, what'd you get Aki?"

"I got her a computer program she can use to make her own manga. She's good at things like that. And a game she's been after for a while."

"Those aren't quite what I'd expect for a girl's gift." Jack scratched his head and laughed.

Meanwhile, Aki and Carly were trading stories and wrapping presents. "I simply cannot believe how awkward Jack is under that proud attitude." Aki laughed.

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you. He'd die, if he knew! Besides, he's actually really sweet deep down."

"Way deep. Even when he was trying to be nice to me, he sounded bossy and haughty." Aki noted as she finished wrapping Martha's gifts.

"That's not very nice, Aki. Anyway, we should try to finish up so we can help with the decorations. It was nice of your father to agree to host the party."

"Well, we have plenty of room and it has been a long time since they've done anything like this." The excitement in the girl's amber eyes betrayed her nonchalant tone.

"I see. Those guys sure have been gone a long time. I wonder what could be keeping them." Carly sighed as she finished off the last present.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a good reason behind it." Aki laughed.

"And I'm sure you know more than you're saying." The journalist grumbled. "Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets."

"I promised Yusei I wouldn't spoil anything. Relax, I don't know what Jack got you, so you can't ask me anyway."

"You guys are mean! Besides, I'm not a child, I can wait a few more days."

"Glad to hear that. Let's go help decorate the house. It looks sad with just the tree." Aki grinned as her friend sighed in disappointment and followed.

"Look, it's snowing!" Carly exclaimed, pointing to the window.

"Oh, so it is. Let's hope it lasts. A white Christmas would be nice."

**Time Skip to Xmas Day …**

Carly woke early and peeked out her window._ The snow lasted, good._ She sighed as she went to get ready. Putting on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Carly set about making food for the party she would be attending that evening.

Upon hearing someone enter her apartment, Carly slowly grabbed a carving knife. The she turned around and saw Jack glaring at her. She sighed, "Don't do that. You scared me."

"Then lock your damn door when you're here alone. I've told you a thousand times not to leave that door open."

"You're so paranoid. Nobody robs these apartments. Everyone who lives here is broke or nuts." Carly laughed as she tasted her mashed potatoes.

"That doesn't make me feel the least bit better. Besides, it's not much to ask, you know."

"Yeah, but I forget sometimes. And you always seem to catch me when I do."

"I'll just start calling to remind you every night again." Jack shrugged.

"Uh huh. Try this and tell me what you think. The potatoes are good, but I think my stuffing is missing something."

"At times, I don't think you listen to me at all." He grumbled as he obeyed.

"What gave you that idea?" Carly inquired as she watched him.

"Just a feeling." The young man responded.

"Here, stir the soup. I've gotta get the rolls out." She handed Jack a spoon and went to grab a towel. Jack stirred until he heard her shout.

Turning he saw the pan of rolls on the counter and Carly cradling her hand. "Oww, that really stings."

"Got burned, eh? Let me see." He took the girls hand and examined the two red fingers.

"It's not that bad. My hand just slipped a little as I was putting the pan down." She insisted as Jack held her hand under some warm water.

"Leave it there till I come back. The water will soothe it better than cold water." He replied as he left Carly for a moment.

Jack walked into Carly's bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. He grabbed some adhesive and bandages. When he returned, Carly stared at him for a moment.

He pulled out a chair and set the supplies down. "Sit."

"It's a burn, not a cut. And it already feels better. Let's just finish cooking before anything gets burned."

"You mean anything else. Relax, I turned the heat down, and I don't want those burns to blister or anything so just sit still for a minute."

Watching Jack's tender care made her smile slightly. When he finished she kissed him lightly. "Thank you. I feel better."

"Yeah. Just try not to do that again." Jack blushed and washed his hands.

"Okay. I'll work on a packing the stuff up for the party. Can you keep an eye on the stuff that's still cooking?" Carly watched him and started to play some music. "Oh! I know this song. It's … … it's, umm, oh, what is the name?"

"It's _Tongue Tied_, from _Faber Drive_." Jack told her.

"Right. I didn't know you liked them."

"I never said I did. You like them so, I remembered their name." He shrugged.

"Okay. So what bands do you like?" Carly stared at him with a wide grin.

"I like songs, not bands. I thought you all ready asked me that."

"I did. But isn't there at least one you can honestly say you like?"

Jack sighed. "I like _Skillet, Linkin Park, _and _Disturbed_. Is that good enough?"

"I guess, for now." She chuckled. "Are you excited about the party tonight? I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

Jack shrugged. "I guess so. Parties aren't really my thing, but Martha said she'd hunt me down, if I tried to bail."

Carly looked at his serious expression and laughed. "So that's why you're not trying to talk me into staying home. Heh, heh, I'd kinda like to see that, as long as Martha promised not to kill you."

"Gee, don't I feel loved?" He mumbled as he splashed some dishwater at the girl.

"Hey, that's not nice." She splashed back and ran off.

"Cheater!" Jack called as he raced after her.

He looked around her room and shrugged, then headed toward the living room. Carly ventured out from her hiding place under the bed and cautiously approached the door. She opened it to find Jack waiting just outside.

"Your hiding place was too obvious, dear." He grinned and grabbed her waist.

"You tricked me." She pouted and laughed as her captor began to tickle her sides.

"Nobody ever said that I had to play fair." As Jack leaned in for a kiss, his phone rang. He growled and answered. "What?"

"Hey," Yusei said, "I'm just calling to tell you the party's starting early. It'll begin a five instead of seven. See ya."

Jack hung up and turned his attention back to Carly, only to find that she'd escaped him during the phone call. _Damn you, Yusei._

"Carly," he called, "that was Yusei. He said that the party's going to start in an hour. You'd best start getting ready."

She came back in the room and looked at him skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You so ahead and get ready. I'll get the food loaded up." Jack replied and started for the kitchen.

"So you know, I won that game!" Carly called down the hall.

"Did not. Using that phone call to escape was a cheap trick."

"It still worked and you know it. Remind me to thank Yusei." She laughed.

"Remind me to pound his ass." Jack replied.

"It's Christmas, Jack. No fighting."

"Says who?"

"Says me and I"m sure a few other people will agree." Carly informed him as she joined him.

They arrived just before five and found Aki and Yusei setting up the tables. Aki looked at them and sighed. "Carly, you really didn't have to fix so much."

"Did I do too much?" The dark haired journalist frowned.

Aki shook her head. "It's not that. I just feel bad for making you fix so much."

Carly laughed. "Actually, I had a lot of fun fixing it."

"Yeah, when you weren't getting burned." Jack grumbled.

"You got burned?" She gasped.

"Just a little. It's not a big deal. I'm fine. Let's finish setting up now."

As the other guests arrived, Carly noticed Jack walk over to Martha to ensure the woman knew he was present. She grinned at their exchange and pulled out a camera to begin taking pictures. She got everyone as they entered the dining room and again after dinner, when they opened gifts.

"Put that thing down and open your presents." Jack ordered as he grabbed the camera from her.

"Just a few more." she replied and reached for it.

Jack tossed it to Aki, who ran to hide it in another room. "Now, open those gifts. We didn't wrap them up so nice so you could ignore them."

Carly opened them at an easy pace and began to notice something. _I don't see one from Jack. I wonder what he's up to._ As Carly finished, she watched her fiance suspiciously.

When they left, she grinned. "What are you up to, dear?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Jack asked with a yawn.

"So you didn't get me anything?" She chuckled.

"I seem to recall you saying that you didn't need anything." The young man shrugged and reached behind his seat.

Carly couldn't help smiling when she saw the laptop he handed her. "I thought you could use a new one." He said and handed her another package.

"Oh." She stared and opened a beautifully crafted jewelry box. "I think it's great, but I don't have any jewelry."

"Open it." Jack replied as he drove.

"You're too much." She sighed as she saw the necklaces, bracelets, and rings that filled her gift.

"You like it?" He asked, watching her hesitantly.

"Of course. What made you think I wouldn't?"

Jack didn't reply as he stopped. He got out and walked her to her door, so he could carry her gifts for her. "Merry Christmas." He said simply and kissed her forehead.  
**Hope everyone enjoyed. I know certain parts made me laugh. Let me know what you guys think, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

Greetings readers. I hope none of you mind, but I'd like to hear your opinions. Without giving the plans for the New Years chapter away, I'd like for some of your thoughts on gifts for Valentine's Day. New Years will be up soon so don't worry. And, Stardust Warrior, thanks for helping me with it. Don't give the surprise about it away, please. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas for the characters, I'm all ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Here's the part one of the New Years chapter. I feel bad for making you guys wait so long but, I needed a little help with my first duel. Thanks so much, Stardust Warrior. To not make the wait too much longer I'm posting this holiday in parts and part two and the Valentine's chapter will be up at the same time. Thanks for waiting, everyone.**

"What should we do for New Year's Eve?" Rua asked the guests in his living room.

"I know," Jack grinned, "why not have a little tournament between friends to bring in the New Year?"

"That sounds fun." Yusei nodded. "We'll ask the guys and see who wants in."

On the evening of the event, they had eight participants. "This is an interesting idea." Ruka noted as she and Rua prepared their duel disks.

**Round One: Jack vs. Rua**

Author's Note; To add to the duel, try listening to "High Voltage" by Linkin Park.

"Let's duel!" Two boys exclaimed, getting things started.

"I'll go first and summon Morphtronic Celfon. By using his ability, I'll let him dial and draw the number of cards it stops on. Then, if any of them are a morphtronic monster, I can special summon them. I get … five so I special summon two Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode.

"Next I play the equip spell Morphtronic Cord and attach it to Celfon. Now every time he switches modes, I can destroy one of your spells or traps. Now I end my turn." Rua said, starting strong.

"My turn and, because you have monsters on the field and I don't, I can normal summon Big Piece Golem and set two facedown cards." Jack replied.

"My turn. I switch Celfon to defense mode to destroy one of your facedowns."

"Afraid not," the blond duelist grinned, "I reveal my facedown, Judgement of Anubis. By discarding one card in my hand, I can negate your spell and destroy one of those Magnen and you take damage equal to its attack points."

(Rua 3200)

"I'm not done yet. I use Celfon's ability. When he's in defense mode, I dial again and it's three so I look at three cards from the top of my deck and arrange them any way I want." The boy nodded to signal the end of his turn.

"Now Big Piece Golem, attack his other Magnen." Jack ordered.

"I summon Morpktronic Remoten, then I switch Celfon to attack mode and dial. It's one." Rua announced and drew one card.

"Some help that is." Jack mocked.

"It's just what I need to summon Morphtronic Datatron, then I discard Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand to hit you with six hundred points of damage."

(Jack 3400)

"Now I use Celfon, Remtoten, and Datatron to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon and use his ability to draw three spell cards and you pick which one I keep." He held up the cards.

"The middle one." The young man shrugged.

"I equip Rock Pilder to my dragon. Attack his rock thing." Rua instructed.

(Jack 3200)

"My turn, I special summon Vise Dragon and normal summon Dark Tinker, then I synchro summon Exploder Darkwing. Attack his tool dragon."

"By discarding Rock Pilder I can negate his distruction." He smiled.

(Rua 3100)

"Three more. Take your pick."

"The middle again." Jack replied simply.

"Looks like you pick Shooting Star Bow. By lowering my dragon's attack points by a thousand, he can attack you directly. Power Tool Dragon, go for it!"

(Jack 1900)

"Exploder Darkwing attack." The violet eyed youth ordered.

"I'm discarding my bow, so my dragon gets to stay." Rua responded.

"You still take damage." Jack pointed out.

(Rua 2000)

"I set a face down and end my turn." The older boy finished.

"One more time." Rua held out three more cards.

"The right one."

"Thanks, I get Big Bang Shot. My dragon gets four hundred attack points and attacks." The boy maintained his lead.

"I reveal my facedown, Dust Tornado to destroy your spell card." A large tornado removed both the spell and Power Tool Dragon.

"What happened to my dragon?" Asked a panicked Rua.

"When Big Bang Shot is removed from the field, your dragon is removed from play." Jack told him shortly.

"I place a monster facedown and end my turn." The green haired boy decided to take the careful route with his dragon gone.

"It's over. I summon Twin-Sword Marauder. Attack his facedown monster and Exploder Darkwing, finish him off." Jack smirked, ending the duel.

(Rua 0)

**Round 2: Aki vs. Ruka**

A.N. ; for this one try "The Dirt Whispered" by Rise Against.

"Let's duel." The ladies said to start the second round.

"I'll go first and summon Dancing Fairy. That's all." Ruka took the lead.

"I summon Phoenixian Seed and sacrifice it to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. Attack her fairy." Aki replied, taking the offense.

(Ruka 3500)

"That was a big hit but, you left yourself open." The girl twin pointed out.

"No I didn't. I remove Phoenixian Seed from play to special summon amarllis back to the field in defense mode and set one facedown." The other replied.

"I summon X-Saber Airbellum and Double Play to call forth Chaos- End Master, who's attacking your plant."

"Now you take eight hundred points of damage for it." Aki told her opponent.

(Ruka 1900)

"X-Saber, attack her directly." Ruka said, shaking it off.

(Aki 2400)

"Now you discard one card from your hand and I set two facedowns." The girl announced.

Aki did so, but was smiling in the process, meaning she was either having fun or had a plan.

"I summon Witch of the Black Rose, when she's summoned, I draw one card. It's Rose Fairy so I can summon her to the field. Now I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon. Next I remove Gigaplant from play to cut your X-Saber's attack to zero. Attack." The amber eyed, young woman ordered.

"I reveal my facedowns. Bad Reaction to Simochi and Gift Card. Gift Card gives you three thousand life points but, thanks to Bad Reaction, you lose three thousand, winning the duel for me."

"You overlooked my facedown. Trap jammer negates your effects, so I don't get or lose anything. Black Rose Dragon, finish this." Aki grinned, reversing the duel.

(Ruka 0)

"I thought you had me for a minute." She smiled at the green haired girl.

**Round 3: Yusei vs Crow:**

A.N. ; For this, try "Riot" by Three Days Grace.

"Duel!" Yusei and Crow smiled as they began their duel.

"I'm going first by summoning Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame. Your turn."

"In that case, I summon one monster facedown and set a facedown. That's all." Yusei replied.

"My turn and I'm about to lay the first hit with Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield. Now I synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing and he gets piercing power, plus an extra five hundred attack points when he attacks a monster in defense mode. Shot kill." Crow instructed.

"You just attacked my Fortress Warrior and I don't take any damage from battle involving this card." The raven haired duelist countered.

"I end my turn." Grumbled a disappointed Crow.

"I summon Junk Synchron and use him with my Fortress Warrior to synchro summon Junk Warrior, Let's Rev it Up! Next, I play the spell card Fighting Spirit meaning for every monster you have on the field, Junk Warrior gets a three hundred point attack boost. Attack." Yusei announced, turning the tide.

(Crow 3700)

"I summon Blackwing Fane the Steel and special summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind to attack you directly." The orange haired signer said, taking a cheap hit.

(Yusei 3500)

"That's it?" The target asked skeptically.

"No. When fane attacks directly, a monster you control switches battle modes."

"I discard Fighting Spirit to save my warrior." Yusei countered.

"I set a facedown and end my turn." Crow replied.

"Junk Warrior, attack gale."

"I activate Mirror Force." Crow grinned as he effectively obliterated Junk Warrior.

"I set one facedown and end my turn." Yusei replied, out of options.

"I summon Blackwing Kalut the Moon Shadow and now I combine kalut, gale, and fane to synchro summon Blackwing Silverwing the Ascendant. Attack him directly."

"Reveal my facedown, Spirit Force. I don't take any damage and I get to summon a monster with fifteen hundred or less attack points from my graveyard to my hand." With that Fortress Warrior rejoined Yusei's hand.

"All right. I end my turn. Let's see you get out of this one." Crow laughed mockingly.

"Heh, heh. Okay, here goes. I summon Turbo Synchron and play One For One. By discrading Quilbolt Hedgehog, I can special summon Sonic Chick from my deck and, because I have a tuuner monster out, Quilbolt Hedgehog joins the field. Now I play Double summon to bring out Fortress Warrior and use them all to sychro summon Turbo Warrior. Lastly, I play the equip spell Junk Barrage. When Turbo Warrior attacks a monster with six stars or more, that monster's attack is cut in half and, with Junk Barrage, you take damage equal to half your blackwing's attack points. Turbo Warrior, attack silverwing." The other grinned, turning the tide again.

(Crow 1200)

"I summon a facedown monster and end my turn." The orange haired, young man said as he made a plan.

"Attack, Turbo Warrior."

(Crow 800)

"I guess I should be careful what I wish for." Crow mumbled. "I use Vayu Emblem of Honor's ability. By removing him, shura, and fane from play, I can special summon the sychro monster Dark Strike Fighter. Attack his Turbo Warrior."

(Yusei 3400)

"I set two facedowns and end my turn." Yusei responded and placed the cards.

"I don't think so. I play Heavy Storm to wash away your facedowns."

"I was hoping you'd do that. I activate the facedown Starlight Road to stop your storm and special summon Stardust Dragon." Yusei announced as his ace appeared on the field.

"Finally, I get to smash your dragon." Crow smiled, feeling empowered. "Dark Strike, take out Stardust Dragon."

(Yusei 3100)

"Yes, but at what cost?" He watched as Crow's triumphant smile turned to a bewildered stare. "I activate the facedown Cosmic Blast. When a synchro dragon is destroyed, you take damage equal to its original attack."

(Crow 0)

"You got me." Crow laughed as he clapped Yusei's shoulder.

"It was a good duel, man."

**Round 4: Kalin vs. Rally **

A.N. ; For this one, listen to "No One Gets Left Behind" by Five Finger Death Punch.

"I make the first move by summoning Infernity Beast and set one facedown." Kalin announced.

"I summon X-head Cannon Beast and attack your Infernity Beast."Rally countered.

(Kalin 3800)

"I use my facedown, Infernity Reflector. By discarding my hand, I can bring back my Infenity Beast and you take one thousand points of damage." Kalin responded.

(Rally 3000)

"I set a facedown and end my turn." Rally said.

"I sacrifice my Infernity Beast to summon Infernity Destroyer. Attack his beast."

(Rally 2500)

However, Kalin wasn't finished. "When Infernity Destroyer defeats a monster, you take sixteen hundred points of damage."

(Rally 900)

"I summon Turbo Rocket and special summon Turbo Booster, then use them to synchro summon Turbo Cannon. Now I use his ability to destroy your Infernity Destroyer and you take damage equal to half its attack points." The boy responded, attempting to get back in the game. "Lastly, I set a facedown."

(Kalin 2650)

"In that case, I play Card of Demise to draw five cards. However, in five turns, I have to discard my hand. Next I play Infernity Break, by removing my Infernity Dwarf from play, I can destroy one of your facedowns. I choose the one on the left."

"I reveal my other facedown, Malfunction. By paying five hundred life points, your trap card is negated and returned to facedown."

(Rally 400)

"I set a facedown and end my turn." The older duelist grinned.

"No monster? Okay, I summon Blue Thunder T-45 to attack you directly." Rally instructed, wanting to do some damage.

"I use my facedown, Full Salvo. By discarding my hand, you take two hundred points of damage per card. Three cards meabd six hundred points." Kalin announced, stealing the win.

(Rally 0)

**There's the first round of the New Year's duel. Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Man, I really hope I still have a few fans. I'm so sorry to make everyone wait. As ironic**

**as it is, I'm recovering from a pretty nasty cold. Again, sorry for the wait, I hope you**

**all enjoy this installment.**

Jack joined Carly as the remaining duelists agreed to a short break. "Are you bored?"

"No. I'm enjoying watching you duel. So, we're watching the sunrise, right?"

"Of course. I know how much you're looking forward to it. Have you figured out what you're going to wish for?"

"Maybe. Have you." Carly grinned at him.

The blond duelist shook his head. "I have everything I could possibly want. But, I'm pretty sure I can come up with something."

"You all ready have something in mind, don't you?" The girl eyed him curiously."

"Maybe." He mimicked her.

"Copycat." Carly laughed as her fiance went to prepare for his next duel.

**Aki vs. Jack**

**Try listening to "Wish" by Alien Ant Farm with this one.**

"Ladies first, so I summon Lord Poison and set one card facedown. Then, I play the Rose Garden field spell and end my turn." Aki announced starting them off.

"My turn and I set one monster facedown, so you don't get a Rose Token, and I set one card facedown." Jack replied, deciding to be cautious.

"I reveal my facedown, Light of Intervention. As long as this card is out, all the monsters we summon can't be facedown anymore. Now I sacrifice Lord Poison to summon Rose Tentacles."

"And because you summoned, I get a Rose Token." The young man watched the rose sprout up in one of his monster zones.

"That was the plan. Rose Tentacles, attack Rose Token." Aki replied as she landed the first blow.

(Jack 2600)

"And, when Rose Tentacles attacks a plant monster, you lose three hundred extra life points and it gets to attack again."

(Jack 2300)

"Attack his facedown." The red haired duelist instructed.

"When Dark Resonator is attacked, once per turn, I can negate its destruction." Said Jack, keeping his monster.

"I end my turn." Aki responded with a satisfied smile.

"I summon Small Piece Golem and play Double Summon to sacrifice him to call out Big Piece Golem. Then, I use him and Dark Resonator to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. What Say We Kick This Duel Into Overdrive." Jack smirked as the dragon took to the field.

"Don't forget, you summoned three times, so I get three Rose Tokens."

"Red dragon, attack Rose Tentacles." He replied for payback.

(Aki 3200)

"That's it for now."

"I switch my tokens to defense mode." Aki stated.

"Fool, archfiend, attack." Jack replied and all of her tokens were burned to ashes. "That's not all. I use my facedown, Lineage of Destruction. For every monster archfiend burned this turn, he gets to attack again."

(Aki 200)

"Hit her again." He ordered, taking the victory.

(Aki 0)

**Yusei vs. Kalin**

**This one's song is one of my favs, "Indestructible" by Disturbed.**

"I'll start things off by summoning Infernity Archfiend and setting one card facedown." Kalin smiled as he and Yusei began their duel.

"Okay, I summon Max Warrior and he gets four hundred extra attack points. Get him, Max Warrior."

(Kalin 3600)

"I set one card facedown." Yusei finished.

"My turn. I set one card and use my facedown, Phantom Hand. All the cards in my hand are removed from play until my next standby phase. Now I use the spell card Zero-max to revive archfiend. Attack his warrior."

"I use Card Defense. By discarding one card and drawing another." The raven haired duelist replied, blocking his opponent's attack.

"I end my turn." Kalin grumbled.

"I summon Road Synchron and play Graceful Revival to special summon Speed Warrior from my discard. Now, Max Warrior, attack his archfiend again."

(Kalin 3200)

"You're up Speed Warrior." Yusei instructed.

(Kalin 2300)

"Lastly, I use all of them to synchro summon Road Warrior and end my turn."

"This is kinda fun, isn't it?" Kalin grinned and Yusei nodded with a smile. "Now I get my hand back and I play Card Destruction. We both descard our hands and draw until we get the same amount of cards back. Next I summon Infernity Mirage and use its ability. By sacrificing it, I can special summon Infernity Beetle and Infernity Archfiend. Lastly, I set one card facedown."

"I summon Junk Synchron and use Road Warriors ability to special summon Tuningware, then I tune Junk Synchron with Tuningware and Junk Warrior. Let's Rev It Up. Road Warrior, attack Infernity Beetle."

"I reveal my facedown, Negate Attack to end your battle phase." Kalin grinned.

"I don't like this." Yusei frowned.

"I summon Infernity Dwarf and play the spell card Infernity Burst. So you take eight hundred points of direct damage for every Infernity monster I have out." The silver haired duelist announced as three fireballs shot at his opponent.

(Yusei 1600)

"Now I use my beetle with my archfiend to synchro summon Infernity Doom Dragon and I use Phantom Hand again to remove all the cards in my hand to use doom dragons ability to destroy your Road Warrior and you take damage equal to half its attack points."

(Yusei 100)

"Lucky for you, my dragon can't attack, if I use this ability." Kalin smirked.

"I play De-synchro to separate Junk Warrior back into the monsters I used to summon him. Then, I summon Shield Wing and use them all to synchro summon Junk Archer and, since you like removing cards from play so much, I use my archer's ability to remove your dragon from play and attack you directly." Yusei sighed as the duel ended.

(Kalin 0)

**Final Match: My Own Little World" by Celldweller is for this one.**

"I'll get things started by summoning Archfiend Interceptor and setting one facedown." Jack said as he and Yusei faced off.

"I set one monster and one facedown." He replied.

"I summon Medium Piece Golem . Now, Archfiend Interceptor, attack his monster."

"When Bicular is destroyed, I can summon Unicular from my deck." Yusei informed his opponent.

""Medium Piece Golem, attack."

"I use my facedown, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, to block your golem's attack."

"I end my turn." Jack grumbled.

"I summon Debris Dragon and he can bring back Bicular and I special summon Turbo Booster. Next I combine them all to synchro summon Stardust Dragon. Let's Rev It Up! Stardust, attack Archfiend Interceptor." Yusei ordered.

"I use my facedown, Compulsory Return Device, to bring my Archfiend Interceptor back to my hand." The blond duelist countered.

"I set one facedown and end my turn. You're up."

"I summon Small Piece Golem and play Double Play to call forth Sinister Sprocket, then I use them all to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. It's time to Kick This Duel Into Overdrive. I use Mystical Space Typhoon. Now red dragon, attack stardust."

"I use Scrubbed Raid. By discarding one card from my hand, I can end your battle phase."

"Fine, I end my turn." Jack replied.

"My turn, and I'm gonna end this right now." Yusei announced.

"With what? Your dragon can't defeat mine." Jack laughed.

"With this, it can. I summon Nitro Synchron and he'll tun up Stardust Dragon to synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon. Next, I'll use his ability to reveal the top five cards of my deck. Every tuner monster I find this way is how many times shooting star can attack this turn." Yusei drew the five cards and returned them to his deck. "I end my turn." He said as the deck reshuffled.

"Got nothing, eh? Well, that won't happen to me because I special summon Create Resonator and normal summon Attack Gainer to be used with resonator and red dragon to synchro summon Red Nova Dragon. And with three tuners in my discard, red nova gains fifteen hundred attack points for a total of five thousand. Attack shooting star." Jack ordered.

"I remove my dragon from play to negate your attack." The young man responded.

"I'd like to see you get out of this one."

"I set one card facedown." Yusei answered as his dragon returned.

"Red nova, attack." The violet eyed duelist ordered.

"I use my facedown, Iron Resolve. I pay half my life points to negate your attack."

(Yusei 2000)

"I end my turn."

"I use Shooting Star Dragon's ability again to draw five cards and I just got what I needed. I pair of tuners, Road and Drill Synchron. Next I play Card Rotator to switch your dragon to defense mode by discarding one card from my hand, then I play Blind Spot Strike. With that, my dragon gains the defense strength of your dragon, making its attack sixty-three hundred for this turn only. Shooting star, attack Red Nova Dragon."

Jack swore under his breath as his dragon burst into pieces.

"Now attack him directly and end this." Yusei instructed and, in one turn, Jack's life points went from four thousand to zero.

(Jack 0)

After the last duel, Jack led Carly up to the roof. "What are you up to?" The girl requested as she followed him.

"We're going up here to get a good view of the first sunrise of the year. You wanted to watch it together, isn't that right?"

"Right." Carly nodded with a smile.

"I figured this would be a good place to watch from and think up the wish we wanna make."

The young journalist sighed. She already knew what she was going to wish for. As the sun came up, she made her wish. _I wish for him to be happy always._

Little did Carly know, at the same time Jack was making his wish. _Let her be happy always. _He smiled as he watched Carly's dark hair shine with the dawn behind it.

**Well, how'd I do? And, for the next chapter, I think I should tell you guys something. I'll**

**be using the Japanese tradition, meaning there will be two days for Valentine's. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Well, here goes. The Valentine's and White Day chapter. It took me a while to wrack my brain and come up with good gift ideas. Well, hope you guys enjoy.**

Yusei groaned as his phone rang. He glanced at the time before answering. Man, this had better be an emergency.

"Hello?" The young man yawned.

"Yusei, um … it's Carly. Can you meet me right now?"

"You DO realize that it's four in the morning, right?"

"Please?" The girl begged.

Yusei sighed, he just couldn't abandon a friend in need. "Okay. Where?"

"There's a diner near your place. Can we meet there in thirty minutes?"

"All right. I'll be there." He promised.

"Thank you. Oh, and come alone, okay?" Carly replied and hung up.

What was that? The duelist wondered as he reluctantly got up. The cool morning air served to wake him a bit before he got dressed to leave.

Upon entering the diner, Yusei spotted the dark haired journalist in a corner booth. "So, what in the world happened? Why couldn't this wait till later?"

"I need your help. Yusei, this is really important and it has to be our secret."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need you to help me pick out a Valentine's gift for Jack." Carly replied.

"And why couldn't you just get Aki to do this?"

"Because she didn't have a clue about what he'd like. You two are friends, sort of. Please, I want to get him something really special."

Yusei sighed. "All right. Let's get a bite to eat and I'll help you get him a gift after we eat."

"Oh thank you! If I can ever return the favor, let me know."

"You could tell me what Aki got me."

"Not on your life, pal." The raven haired journalist shook her head.

"Okay, in that case, how about you stop pestering me for interviews?"

"I guess that's fair."

After breakfast, Yusei led Carly to a small shop in an almost impossible to find spot. Inside there were all sorts of items. The young man made his way to a set of four ornate jars, each with an animal head.

"Are those really … ?" Carly stared at them wide eyed.

"Yeah. Canopic jars. Jack loves anything Egyptian. He's been looking for a set of these for a while. That'd be your best bet."

"Thanks, Yusei. I was really getting nervous." She smiled as they exited the shop.

"Considering tomorrow's Valentine's, I would think you are. Well, good luck. I'll see you later."

_Now to make the chocolates for everyone._ Carly almost cringed at the thought of having to cook

the treats. _Guess I have to. I'm broke after buying these. All well, at least I got Jack a present he'll really love!_

Carly arrived at her apartment and sighed as she set about her next task. As she set about making the candies, the young woman jumped as her phone rang. Setting the pan in the oven, she answered. "Hello?"

"Carly, did you get him a gift?" Aki inquired in a nervous tone.

"Oh, yes. Yusei helped me find him a gift he'll just love."

"I'm glad. At least that part's done. Now you can relax, right?"

"Well, I still have to make the chocolates for everyone."

"Why don't you just but them? Wouldn't that be easier, since it's tomorrow and all?"

"Well, umm, that would require me having some cash to buy them with." Carly laughed.

"Jack's gonna kill you for spending all your money on him." Aki sighed.

"That's why he isn't going to find out, right?"

"Well, considering he and Yusei are right here working on something, and the look on his face, I'd be willing to bet he heard."

"Why me?" The girl groaned, then cried out. "Oh, my chocolates! Aki, I've gotta go before they burn. I'll talk to you later."

Jack glared at Aki as she hung the phone up. "Just what were you saying about Carly spending all of her money on me?"

"Uh, I don't remember saying that. I think you must've misheard me. Right, Yusei?"

The raven haired, young man nodded as he continued working. "Right."

"He's not even paying attention!"

She tsked and let out a sigh. "Fine. It kinda turns out that Carly spent what was left of her paycheck on a gift for you."

Jack rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I see."

Aki stared in utter bewilderment as the temperamental blond walked out. _Poor Carly._ "He seemed a bit angry. Is everything all right?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, so now you're paying attention! Your timing is awful."

"Hmm? It's not my fault. Carly got me up insanely early to help her shop for a gift. I'm still really beat."

"Yeah, well Jack heard. He's furious." Aki informed her boyfriend.

"What? Why? It's a really nice present."

"Because, sweetheart, she's broke now. He's mad because she spent that much on him."

"Ugh, poor Carly. Jack's never been too good with controlling his temper. I didn't mean to get her in trouble. She just wanted to get him something nice."

"I'm pretty sure he won't stay mad at her. That seems to be his only soft spot. Anyway, I've gotta get going. I have something special to pick up."

"That's not at all obvious." Yusei laughed.

"Shut it or I'll just keep your gift." She grinned.

The next day, after all the candies were delivered, Carly waited nervously at the beach. She sat close to the water and let her toes get kissed by the gentle waves. _I hope he'll like them. I wonder what's keeping him. He said six at the beach._

"Sorry I'm late." Jack stood behind her in a pair of jean shorts and a white, button down shirt that was left open.

"It's okay." Carly stood up and held out a small chocolate. "I know it probably tastes pretty terrible, but Happy Valentine's Day."

The young man took the morsel and popped it into his mouth. He ate it quietly before saying. "It tastes just fine to me."

"Thank you, but I know it's bad. Rua gagged on the one I gave him."

_I'm gonna hurt that little brat._ "He simply has no sense of taste. What do you want to do now?"

"I set up a little picnic. Does that sound okay?" The girl smiled as she dusted off her knee length, blue, silk skirt.

"Sounds nice. Lead the way."

As they reached the spot, Carly picked up a nicely wrapped box and set it in front of her fiance. He stared at it for a moment. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

Jack nodded and carefully removed the paper. He stared at the present and smiled. "Thank you, love. But, just knowing how much thought and care you put into this was more than enough for me."

"Do you like them? Be honest."

"Yeah. Still, I'm going to have to kill Yusei."

"Hey, how'd you know he helped me?" Carly stammered.

"Simple," he laughed, "That guy's one of the few people who know how much I like this stuff."

Yusei and Aki stood on the pier and laughed as they watched their friends. "Looks like you and Rua are in some trouble."

"Yeah. Well, at least he didn't refuse to take the gift."

"You're right. After everything Carly did to find out what to get, it would've been a real shame. So, should I give you yours now."

"You don't have to. I got to spend the day with you. That's a great gift for me."

The rose haired duelist grinned and set a katana with a dragon as the handle in his hands. "Well, you'll just have to get over it. I got you this, too."

**White Day**

Jack watched Carly and Aki stare at the beautiful, country scenery as they approached their destination. _What a pain. I wanted it to be just us. Why'd she have to invite them? _Yusei stared at him knowingly.

"What?" The young man snapped.

"Nothing. I just thought that you looked kind of upset for a minute."

"Not at all. Why would I be upset? Just because you and Aki tagged along on what was supposed to be a romantic getaway?"

"Well, apparently, Carly didn't realize that." His friend chuckled.

"No shit, Sherlock. Well, I'm sure you and Aki can amuse yourselves after we get there. I spend enough time with you guys."

"I got it. I have plans for White Day, anyway. And, trust me, they don't include you." Yusei snickered. "So, how'd you find this place?"

"It wasn't that difficult. Finding out that she likes the mountains and has been wanting to come to a hot spring was harder." Jack shrugged.

"I hear that. It took forever to figure out a good gift for Aki."

"We're here. You two get lost." The blond made his way to Carly and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing. These places always looked so pretty in pictures, but wow."

"So, what would you like to do first?"

The girl smiled up at him. "Can we explore the town?"

As they walked, Carly snapped pictures of the scenery, temples and some of Jack. She grinned as she caught him watching her again. The small town was charming and seemingly untouched by the passage of time.

"Are you hungry?" The young man queried as the sun began to set.

"A little. We could get some ramen or meat buns."

Jack nodded and led her to a small noodle shop. "They serve good food here."

"Have you been here before?" Carly asked.

"No. I researched this place months ago. After I decided on your gift. I wanted you to have the time of your life. And I found out that you like these places."

"You didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to. Along with a certain other surprise I had waiting here."

Carly gave him a quizzical stare before she heard music beginning to play. "Jack, what …?"Her breath caught as she recognized the song. "You didn't!"

Jack turned his head as Faber Drive entered playing one of her favorite songs. "Happy White Day."

Yusei and Aki cuddled together under the stars. "This is so nice."

"Yeah. Happy White Day." Yusei grinned and handed the girl a rose he'd hand carved for her.

"Thanks. It's beautiful."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

** So here's Chapter 11. Sorry to disappoint, but this one isn't the wedding. One of you guys gave me this idea and I'd like to say thanks. Thank you, Hysterical Insanity, a.k.a Kitty. So here's my take on Carly's birthday.**

Jack Atlas scanned the shelves of what must have been the tenth store he'd visited in one morning. He sighed and shook his head. _What should I get her?_

Finally, something caught the young blond's eye. "That's it."

"You find something?" An azure eyed, young man inquired from behind him.

"Yeah." He showed his idea. "What do you think?"

"I think she'll like anything you get her. So what time is the party gonna take place?" Yusei grinned as his friend considered that.

"I was just thinking we could spend the day with her. You know, treat her to a movie or something along those lines."

"All right. When should we meet up?"

"I guess around one tomorrow afternoon."

Carly sighed as she got ready for work. _Ugh, working on my birthday really sucks. I could always call in … . No, that'd be childish of me._

The dark haired girl opened the door and ran into her fiance. He was dressed in a nice pair of dark blue jeans, a _Disturbed t-shirt_ and a leather jacket. Jack frowned at her."Were you actually under the impression that I'd let you work today?"

"Jack, I can't just call in."

"You're not going to. Today, you have an interview with my team about our dueling preferences. Your boss was thrilled when I made that offer."

"You are unbelievable." Carly smiled. "Why don't we get started, then?"

"You're all ready done." Jack smirked and handed her a stack of neatly typed papers. "Aki made a huge list of questions people had for us. We all answered them. Let's go now."

"Would it do me any good to protest?"

"None. We have worked so hard on this. You wouldn't want to hurt our feelings, would you?"

The girl laughed. "That's not fair. Thanks. Let me get changed."

"You look fine to me." His violet eyes showed the smile he was hiding.

Carly smiled as she walked with her friends. _Who knew ditching work wouldn't make me feel guilty? I'm so glad I did this. _They were in a mall walking and laughing.

"Carly, we're going in here." Aki called from a store that the journalist was walking absently past in her reverie.

She blushed and went back to join them. Her companions laughed good naturedly. "You need to pay attention." Jack whispered gently in her ear.

"I know, but I was just thinking about how nice you all are for doing this for me. I've never been so happy about slacking off.

"Did you like the presents?" Yusei inquired.

"Very much, but you all didn't have to get me anything." Carly insisted.

"Oh yes we did." Crow muttered, glancing pointedly to Jack. "Even if you weren't our friend, fear of his wrath would compel us to."

They all laughed as the blond struck his friend sharply upside the head. "Shut up."

At the end of the day, Jack walked Carly home. When the couple reached her door, the violet eyed duelist handed her his gift. "Happy Birthday."

"I thought today was my present. You paid for my lunch, the movie, and the clothes I got. That was way too much."

"Well, I threw the receipt away, so it's take it or let it go to waste and I'd really rather you accept my gift. I got it just for you."

Jack watched as Carly opened the package. "A scrapbook. Thank you."

"Open it." He instructed.

The girl obeyed and read the words that were written in Jack's neat handwriting. "I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."- Roy Croft.

**Well here's a birthday chapter for Carly. I hope you all like it, even if it is a little shorter than I would have liked. And sorry if I disappointed those hoping for the wedding chapter. It'll be next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

** I am sorry this chapter took me so long. I have wrote and rewrote it. Sadly, I am a perfectionist. This chapter is the one that turned out the best, so I hope my readers like it. **

Jack watched his new bride giggle and chat with her bride's maids for a moment. She was lovely, with her simple dress that fit her perfectly and the white roses that adorned her dark hair. The simplicity of it suited their outdoor wedding.

"He's staring again." Aki chuckled.

"It's making me nervous again. Do I like silly or something?" Carly muttered, glancing at Aki, Misty and Mikage for answers.

"You look beautiful. I think he just can't take his eyes off you." Misty smiled.

"Thanks. I can't believe it. It seems like just yesterday that I got engaged."

Jack turned his head when he heard someone approaching him. It was his three friends and groom's men. Yusei, Crow and Kiryu stood before him.

"Well, what's it like to be married?" Crow grinned.

"I'm happy. I hope she is too. I wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams."

"Relax, she looks happy." Yusei assured his friend.

"I guess it's time to cut the cake." Jack noted as he went to join his new bride in front of their guests.

Carly smiled at him. "You look kinda uncomfortable. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just can't wait to get out of this suit. You look beautiful."

Carly blushed as he cut a piece of the cake to feed to her. The journalist barely noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes just before Jack smeared some of the cake on her face. Carly laughed as she did the same.

"So what say we get our first dance over with?" Jack muttered.

"If I step on your feet, I'm sorry." Carly whispered.

"I'll live." He assured the girl as the song _Iris _started for them.

The dark haired girl looked at her husband and couldn't help feeling fortunate. As Jack guided her around the floor, she stared at her feet in an attempt to avoid embarrassing herself.

"Relax, you're doing fine." The groom whispered in her ear.

Carly let out a sigh of relief as the dance ended. Jack kept a steadying arm around her as he led his bride to a chair. When he pulled the chair out, the girl smiled gratefully. Truthfully the heels she was wearing were hurting her feet. _How do women wear these?_

Jack sighed. "I really can't wait for this damn reception to be over. I really don't like having to share you."

"We could go ahead and duck out, if you want to." Carly offered sweetly.

"You'd feel bad for ducking out. I know you that well."

Once the couple was in their cabin on a cruise ship, Carly took the shoes off first. She rubbed her feet in a soothing manner.

"You shouldn't have worn those." Jack noted as he walked toward her.

"They looked nicer than the other ones. It's not that bad."

The young man didn't reply as he knelt and started massaging her feet. Carly watched him gratefully as she began to feel the pain subside. Jack looked up at her and stopped, then he leaned toward her and captured her lips. The nervous girl slowly opened her mouth for him as her husband requested entrance.

Jack smiled a little as he explored her mouth. Then he moved along the girl's jaw and down to her neck. He kissed, licked, and nibbled at her throat, eliciting soft moans from her. The young man stood and picked up his bride. Carly's heart was pounding as they went over to the room where their king sized bed was. Jack opened the door carefully and carried her inside.

The blond took off his shoes, jacket and tie after sitting Carly on the bed. The girl blushed as she stood up to assist him. The young woman's hands trembled as she undid the buttons of his shirt. Jack kissed her gently as he unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. She pulled back and blushed brighter as she stood before her husband in her under garments.

"You look beautiful. But, if you want to wait, it's okay."

"I, I'm fine." Carly insisted.

"You sure?" The young man asked.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous."

Jack nodded as he took off his pants. Then he kissed her as she lay back on the bed. As Jack did that, he ran his hands down her body and under Carly's panties to stroke her. Carly gasped in surprise and shivered. She bit her lip as her husband sank one long finger into her.

The young man slid her panties off and let his tongue join the finger. Carly moaned as he stroked and teased her. Jack savored the sound of her pleasure as much as the taste of her. The young man looked up at her as pleasure overtook her. She came twice, screaming his name, before he stopped.

Jack kissed her as he undid her bra and kneaded her breasts with his hands. After finishing the kiss, he took her left breast in his mouth and teased her with his tongue. Carly groaned and ran her hands through his hair. When he switched to her right breast she hissed and held his head against her.

"J, Jack, mercy." She moaned.

He looked up at her with a devious smile as he gave her breast a final long, hot lick. Then he stood and removed the last of his clothes. Carly cried out and arched her back as Jack entered her for the first time. The youth kissed his bride's tears away as he began to thrust slowly. Jack took it easy on the girl, going slow until she got used to the feeling. Once she did, he began to thrust a bit faster and harder.

"Ah, J, Jack!" The girl groaned loudly as her body burned.

"That's it, baby." He whispered against her lips.

Jack watched the pleasure on her face as she came again, then he followed a few minutes later. The young man lay with his bride nestled safely against him as her ragged breathing slowed. They were both sated and tired. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair and sighed.

"I love you." Carly whispered.

"I love you, too. And I always will." Jack replied as she fell asleep.

**Okay, how'd I do? That was my first attempt at a lemon and I really can't tell you how nervous I was. Please let me know what you thought. And sorry for the wait. This was a difficult chapter. I literally rewrote it about ten times.**


End file.
